Of Useless Cars and Watering Cans
by Chloeap1997
Summary: Jess' car breakers down and Becker comes to her rescue. Just a bit of Jecker fluff. Unfinished. Rated T just to be safe. Please r&r xx
1. Chapter 1

Jess was singing along to her favourite song on the radio as she drove to work. She always went much earlier than was necessary so that she could relax for a while when she got there. 'Uh, I really need to get round to buying a new car' she thought as it started to clatter. She just hoped that it would get her to work, so she could get one of the guys in engineering to sort it out for her.

Just as she'd crossed her fingers, however, the car started to stutter and slowed down so much she wasn't sure she'd even make it to a lay-by. 'Yesss' she thought to herself. Despite the fact that most people would be extremely irritated by their car breaking down first thing on a Monday morning, for Jess, it meant that she had an excuse to call Becker.

Luckily it turned out that he had set off to work early too, and was only five minutes away. He instructed her to get out of her car and stand up on a grass bank. Of course, she knew that that was exactly what you were supposed to do when your car breaks down, but she found it adorable when he was overprotective.

As soon as he got to her, he took of his jacket, threw it over her shivering, brightly clad shoulders and thrust a half drunk travel mug of coffee into her freezing hands. She watched on dreamily as he tinkered around under her bonnet, and not five minutes later he had the engine running again.  
'Listen, I've sorted it, but only temporarily. A mate of mine has a garage nearby so I'll drive your car there and you follow behind in mine, then we'll drive to work together.'  
'Why can't I drive my own car?' she asked,  
'Because it might not be safe! I don't want you driving this thing around!' He insisted.

After they'd dropped off Jess' car, Becker drove them both to work. Jess couldn't help but notice how good his car smelt. They chatted away all the way to work, then bade their goodbyes as Jess went to the hub and Becker went to the armoury. They had arranged for Becker to drop her off after work and pick her up the next morning, much to Jess' pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

'Quiet day' said Becker suspiciously as he leaned causally against a locker, waiting for Jess to finish collecting her things.  
'Yeah, but Connor said this would happen didn't he? Convergence isn't going to happen again for another million years, so the anomalies will only come every now and then for a while' said Jess. Becker looked quite impressed.  
_Really? _Jess thought to herself Y_ou finally have Becker to yourself and you're jabbering on about anomalies?_  
'Ready?' He said as she grabbed her coat and nodded. He beat her to the door and held it open for her. Jess knew that Connor, Matt, and probably any other of the men at the ARC would do the same thing while walking with her, but it was different when Becker did it.

As he pulled up outside her apartment building, Jess turned to face him and smiled.  
'Coming in for a coffee?' she asked non-chalantly, even though her brain was whizzing round and she could feel her cheeks starting to flush.  
'Sure' Becker said through a yawn.

Laughing and talking, they climbed the stairs and entered the apartment together. It had always been too quiet since Abby and Connor had moved into their own house.

Jess fell into thoughts about how maybe her and Becker being together would be too perfect; what with a pregnant Abby and Connor being engaged and Matt and Emily moving in together (she still hadn't gotten the hang of modern day gadgets and they thought it best that Matt should keep his eye on her what with kettles and irons lurking) maybe it was unlikely that the two members of the main team left would get together. What did they expect though? With such a demanding job that could call on you at any time (anomalies didn't have a particularly good sense of occasion), it was practically impossible to meet anyone outside of work.

Jess was brought down to earth with a bump when Becker took the kettle from her hand and filled it at the tap. She must've been stood there like a lemon daydreaming.  
'Here let me, you look exhausted' he said gently,  
_Great_ she thought. It wasn't exactly what you wanted to hear when you were trying your hardest to impress a guy.  
'Sorry, I'm not quite myself today' she replied hastily.  
'Are you feeling alright?' said Becker, worriedly, as he placed a hand on her forehead. It was a natural thing for him to do- Having grown up with six brothers and sisters, he had gotten quite good at telling when someone had a temperature.  
'You do feel quite warm' he said  
_Of course I do, you're in my flat_ she thought, whilst forcing herself not to jump on him and snog him to the ground.

When he'd finished making the coffees, Becker sat down at her dining table and motioned her to sit next to him.  
'Give me a sec, I just need to water my plants' she said, without thinking.  
_Becker is in my flat, trying to get my attention, and now, I decide, is a good time to water the bloody plants?! What is wrong with me?! _She'd worked with him for over two years now, she knew his file backwards, stalked him on Facebook, and was pretty sure she knew him better than he did, so why was it, when she was usually so composed and together, that when she got into a hundred meter radius of Becker, she still fell to bits and became so clumsy and idiotic.

She had to go through with it now though, so she grabbed her little watering can and walked over towards her windowsill. She didn't get far though- she walked five steps, tripped over the corner of her rug, and landed right in Becker's lap, spilling the contents of her watering can down herself and him. _Brilliant_. This was unreal, like something out of a TV sitcom, except worse. Jess jumped up, grabbed a tea towel and frantically started to dab at Becker's shirt, all whilst uttering apologies.  
'It's fine, it'll dry, it's only a bit of water' assured Becker, as Jess could feel her face turning into a tomato.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jess returned from her bedroom after composing herself, hair dryer in hand, Becker was clearly putting in place a well thought-out plan to put her into to shock. _He's taken his shirt off._ Jess thought she might faint. _I have a sopping wet, shirtless Becker... In my flat_  
'H...h...here' she said, holding out the hair dryer in a shaky hand.  
'Great, thanks' he replied, grinning. 'You know if you wanted me shirtless, you should've just said' he joked.  
'If only...'  
'What?!'

_Oh my god! I just said that. Out loud_  
'Um...' Here came the blush again _If he doesn't put that shirt back on sharpish they're gonna start calling me lobster woman_ 'just kidding'  
Becker lifted one eyebrow, enquiringly. _Oh please not the eyebrow, anything but that_  
'You sure about that?' He asked.

Becker walked across the gleaming white tiled floor towards Jess. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew anything was better than leaving it like this. It would be unbelievably awkward if he just left, anyway, he'd been dying to kiss Jess since he met her on her first day.

_Oh, what's he doing now? Is he walking towards me? He's still shirtless... Maybe I should just casually turn around and see if there is something behind me that he might be walking towards... No, he's coming towards me, oh dear, ok, compose yourself..._

Becker got to her and before she realised what was coming he'd kissed her. This wasn't just a peck on the lips. Jess could tell he had been dying to kiss her as much as she he. What with him still shirtless, she wasn't entirely sure where to put her hands, but she settled for his hair. _I'm touching Becker's hair. Becker's perfect hair. No, focus Jess!_ Heels and all, Jess was still quite a bit shorter than Becker was, and his neck was starting to ache from having it bowed, but he barely noticed.


End file.
